oasisfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Gallagher
Noel Gallagher (born 29 May 1967) is an English/Manchester musician, singer and songwriter. Born in Burnage, Manchester, Gallagher joined Oasis when the band was still known as the Rain after being invited by his younger brother, Lime Gallagher. Throughout the band's history, Noel Gallagher served as lead guitarist and principal songwriter as well as providing vocals on several tracks, notably "Don't Look Back in Anger" and "Acquiesce". On 28 August 2009, Gallagher quit Oasis following a deterioration in the relationship between him and his brother. Personalitee Noel is very media-friendly and is well known for his habit of flippantly criticizing other musicians. Despite being famously grumpy in media appearances, his song lyrics reflect a deeply optimistic attitude toward life. Noel is very quick witted, and most of his statements have a element of comedy in them. According to Noel's older brother, Paul, Noel has always been very popular with women. Noel is an agnostic. He has stated numerous times that he admires those who can believe in God, but that he is unable tohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ODcuQirKs0. Although Noel is not religious, his lyrics frequently contain references to God, which he says are "great imagery." Noel has also stated "I don’t know what I am. If I was an atheist I’d just write songs about not believing in God - but I don’t know what I am."http://www.clashmusic.com/feature/noel-gallagher Biography Early life (1967-2019) Noel Gallager was born in Longsight, Manchester to Irish parents Peggy and Tommy Gallagher. He was the couple's second child; his older brother, Paul, was born in 1966. Soon after the birth of younger brother Liam in 1972, the Gallaghers moved to Ashburn Avenue in the Manchester suburb of Burnage. He and his brothers were often beaten by an usually drunken Tommy Gallagher, who was oftern reclusive towards his children. though Liam has no respect or love towards him, Noel has recently shown forgivness or maybe even sympathy towards his father claiming in an interview with Michael Parkinson in 2006 "(he wasn't) any more violent then anyone else in our street- it was the 70s before being the new age dad was the trendy thing to be." Due to their unease around their father, Noel and Paul both developed stammers. As Paul was the oldest child, He got a room to himself, while Noel and Liam had to share. Peggy Gallagher acquired a legal notice of separation from her husband in 1976. Six years later she finally left him, taking the three boys with her. As teenagers the Gallagher brothers — especially Noel — were regular truants, often getting in trouble with the police When his mother took a job working in the school canteen, Noel ensured that he stopped by to visit her during lunch before skipping the rest of the day. He was expelled from school at the age of 15 for throwing a bag of flour over a teacher. He has admitted to stealing car stereos and burglary as a teenager. He used to hang around with the football hooligan firms Mayne Line Crew, Under-5s and Young Guvnors in the Eighties and at the age of thirteen, Noel received six months' probation for robbing a corner shop. During his period of probation, with little else to do, that Noel first began to teach himself to play a guitar his father had left him, imitating his favourite songs from the radio. Noel was particularly inspired by the debut of The Smiths on Top of the Pops in 1983, performing their single "This Charming Man". He later reflected, "From that day on ... I wanted to be (Smiths guitarist) Johnny Marr." "All Around The World"... As a Roadie (1985-1991) In May 1988, Noel met guitarist Graham Lambert of Inspiral Carpets during a Stone Roses show. The two struck up an acquaintanceship and Noel became a regular at Inspiral Carpets shows. When he heard singer Steve Holt was leaving the band, Noel auditioned to be the new vocalist. He was rejected, but became part of their road crew for two years. Singer Tom Hingley said that Gallagher owes his own career to the band, since "his business sense, work ethic, message and humour are Inspiral down to the core." Noel struck up a friendship with monitor engineer Mark Coyle over their love of the Beatles, and the pair spent soundchecks dissecting the group's songs. Noel claims that being a Roadie was the best time of his life... even better than being in Oasis... becuase he could go all around the world, do drugs and meet different people without the attention of the press. In 1989 Gallagher moved out of his family home to live with his girlfriend at the time - Louise Jones. He lived with her for 6 years. They had a stormy relationship splitting up several times, only to get back together again a couple of days later (The Classic "Slide Away" was writen for her). "Part of the band, Queen" (1991-1994) In 1991, Noel returned from an American tour with the Inspiral Carpets to find that his brother Liam had become the lead singer with a local band called "The Rain"- much to Noel's amusement. It transpired that Liam had joined the band with the hope of adding his brother, and his songwriting abilities, to it. Noel attended one of their concerts at Manchester's Boardwalk, but was unimpressed by the group's act- but saw that Noel could poetentially take control of the group and use 'The Rain' as a lauching pad for Noel's songwriting. After persuasion from Liam, he agreed to join the band, on the condition that he take creative control of the group and become its sole songwriter. According to another source, Noel Gallagher told Liam and the rest of the group after having heard them play for the first time: "Let me write your songs and I'll take you to superstardom, or else you'll rot here in Manchester". His control over the band in its early years earned him the nickname "The Chief". In May 1993, the band heard that a record executive from Creation Records would be scouting for talent at King Tut's, a club in Glasgow. Together, they found the money to hire a van and make the six-hour journey. When they arrived, they were refused entry to the club because no one notified the venue that Oasis had been added to the bill. The band eventually secured the opening slot and played a four-song set that impressed Creation founder Alan McGee. McGee then took the Live Demonstration tape to Sony America and invited Oasis to meet with him a week later in London, at which point they were signed to a six-album contract. Gallagher has since claimed that he only had six songs written at the time, and has put his success in the interview down to "bullshitting". However, McGee believes that when they met, Gallagher had fifty or so songs written, and merely lied about how prolific he had been following the contract. "Morning Glory" (1994-1996) Gallagher claimed two have written Oasis' first single, "Supersonic", in "the time it takes to play the song." "Supersonic" was released in early 1994 and peaked at #31 on the official UK charts. The single was later followed by Oasis' debut album Definitely Maybe, which was released in August 1994 and was a critical and commercial success. It became the fastest-selling debut album in British history at the time, and entered the UK Charts at #1. Despite their rapidly growing popularity, Noel briefly left Oasis in 1994 during their first American tour. The conditions were poor, and he felt the American audience—still preoccupied with grunge and metal—did not understand the band. Noel stated that his early songs, specially "Live Forever", were written to refute grunge's pessimism. Tensions mounted between him and Liam, culminating in a fight after a disastrous L.A. gig. Having effectively decided to quit the music industry, he flew to San Francisco without telling the band, management or the crew. It was during this time that Noel wrote "Talk Tonight" as a "thank you" for the girl he stayed with, who "talked him from off the ledge". He was tracked down by Creation's Tim Abbot and during a trip by the pair to Las Vegas Noel decided to continue with the band. He reconciled with his brother and the tour resumed in Minneapolis. Gallagher followed up the debut in 1995 with Oasis' first UK #1 single in "Some Might Say". This preceded their second album, (What's the Story) Morning Glory? (1995). Though it suffered initial critical apathy, the album became the second fastest-selling album in the UK, entering the UK album charts at #1 and peaking at #4 on the Billboard Top 200 chart. The success of Oasis and his newfound fame and fortune were not lost on Gallagher, and both he and his brother became famous for their "rock and roll lifestyle". They drank heavily, abused drugs, fought fans, critics, peers, and each other, and made celebrity friends such as Ian Brown, Paul Weller, Mani and Richard Ashcroft. Noel Gallagher spent extravagantly, buying various cars and a swimming pool, despite the fact he can neither drive, nor swim. He named his house in Belsize Park in London "Supernova Heights" (after the song "Champagne Supernova"), and his two cats "Benson" and "Hedges" after his favourite brand of cigarettes. Oasis went on to have greater success with their next two singles, "Wonderwall" and "Don't Look Back in Anger" charting at #2 and #1 respectively. Originally, Noel had wanted to take lead vocals on "Wonderwall", but Liam insisted on singing it. As compensation, Noel decided he would sing lead vocals on "Don't Look Back in Anger". Nineteen-ninety-five also saw Gallagher play two songs for the charity album Help!: "Fade Away", accompanied by friend and Oasis fan Johnny Depp and Depp's then-girlfriend Kate Moss; and The Beatles' 1969 hit "Come Together", along with Paul Weller, Paul McCartney and others in a supergroup called Smokin' Mojo Filters. Noel has also collaborated with the Chemical Brothers, Ian Brown, The Stands, The Prodigy and Weller, amongst others. Gallagher became so influential that a June 1996 NME article argued that "If Noel Gallagher, the most successful songwriter of his generation, champions a group, then said group are guaranteed more mainstream kudos and, quite possibly, more sales. And since Noel has taken to championing only five or six groups, then it's a powerful cabal he's promoting." The NME article grouped the bands Gallagher praised, including The Boo Radleys, Ocean Colour Scene, and Cast, under the banner of "Noelrock". John Harris typified these bands, and Gallagher, of sharing "a dewy-eyed love of the 1960s, a spurning of much beyond rock's most basic ingredients, and a belief in the supremacy of 'real music'". In March 1996, Noel and Liam Gallagher met their father again when a British newspaper paid him to go to their hotel during a tour. Noel left for his room, later commenting "as far as I'm concerned, I haven't got a father. He's not a father to me, y'know? I don't respect him in any way whatsoever". Also in 1996, Oasis sold out two nights at Knebworth, playing to over 250,000 fans. "Half the World Away" (1997-2002) Following the worldwide success of Morning Glory?, Be Here Now (1997) became Oasis' most eagerly anticipated album to date. As with the previous two albums, all the tracks were written by Noel. After an initial blaze of publicity, positive critical reviews, and commercial success, the album failed to live up to long-term expectations, and public goodwill towards Be Here Now was short-lived. The album was ultimately regarded by many as a bloated, over-indulgent version of Oasis, which Gallagher has since blamed on the drug-addicted state and indifference of the band at the time. Also in 1997, Gallagher married Meg Matthews. Gallagher began to suffer drug-induced panic attacks during this period. His lonely, paranoid state inspired the song "Gas Panic!", subsequently included on the 2000 album Standing on the Shoulder of Giants. Gallagher claims to have quit drugs on 5 June 1998. He stated in 2001, "I liked drugs, I was good at them. But I'd had panic attacks for about a year and I stopped because I wanted to. After you make the decision, it is quite easy." Between 1993 and 1998, he claims, "I can hardly remember a thing." After the hype surrounding the release of Be Here Now had started to wane, critical response to the band became calmer and more considered, leading to a media backlash. In 1997, Noel was criticised for attending a high-profile and well-publicised media party at 10 Downing Street, hosted by the newly-elected Prime Minister, Tony Blair, along with other celebrities and industry figures who had supported New Labour in the run-up to the general election. Both brother Liam and Blur's Damon Albarn declined their invitations, with Albarn commenting "Enjoy the schmooze, comrade." The perception of Gallagher as someone now mixing with politicians—or, in particular, a famous photograph of him sipping champagne with Blair—conflicted with the "working class hero" status championed through songs such as "Up in the Sky". In 1999, rhythm guitarist Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs quit the band after a row with Noel, with bassist Paul McGuigan following soon afterwards. As a result, the fourth studio album, Standing on the Shoulder of Giants, was recorded by just the Gallaghers and drummer Alan White, with Noel playing all guitar parts. Gallagher commented on Bonehead's departure, "It's hardly Paul McCartney leaving the Beatles, is it?". After the recording sessions were completed, Gallagher selected Gem Archer to join in place of Bonehead. In 1999 Alan McGee decided to leave Creation and sold the rest of his 51% stake in the label to Sony. Gallagher took this opportunity to set up Big Brother Recordings, which took over Oasis' distribution in the UK, but Sony imprint Epic Records continues to handle the band's international distribution. Around the time of the album's release, Andy Bell, formerly of Ride, joined the band as bassist. In 2001, Gallagher formed his own label, Sour Mash Records, which released records by the likes of Shack and Proud Mary. The incorporation of the label followed Gallagher's debut as a producer, working with Proud Mary on their debut, The Same Old Blues. In January 2000, Gallagher became a father after Matthews gave birth to a daughter named Darwin. The couple divorced in 2001, but had shared custody of Richard. Solo career (2010-2020) In October 2010, Gallagher became a father for the third time after MacDonald gave birth to a second son named Sonny. In June 2011, Gallagher and MacDonald married. On 6 July 2011, Gallagher held a press conference to announce his solo project; Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds and also announced that the first album also called Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds, would be released on 17 October 2011. On 2 March 2015, Gallagher's second solo album Chasing Yesterday was released. On 9 September 2017, Gallagher headlined a concert to mark the reopening of Manchester Arena, following a terroist attack there in May that claimed 22 lives. On 24 November 2017, Gallagher released his third solo album Who Built The Moon?. In May 2019, Gallagher released "Black Star Dancing", the first single from the EP of the same name, which was released on 14 June 2019. Gallagher released a second EP titled "This Is The Place" on 27 September 2019. Gallagher will release a third EP titled "Blue Moon Rising" on 6 March 2020. Musical Views Noel Gallagher has been very outspoken about music and how he believes it should be. Artists on Gallagher's slamming list include, Bloc Party ("Indie Shit"), Kylie Minogue ("Demonic Little Idiot"), Phil Collins ("The Anitchrist"), and many, many others. While this has, off course alienated some fans, it has also made some follow his every word, which Noel detestes. 'Rivalries' Gallagher is well known for his controversial, outspoken statements in the press; he acknowledged his tendency for faux pas in the song "My Big Mouth" on Be Here Now. Yet Gallagher has defended himself, saying "people think (I'm) controversial for the answers (I) give to silly questions in interviews, but...I'm not thinking about insulting...people; I say what I genuinely feel is in my heart. My conscience is clean, d'you know what I mean? Y'know, I'm true to myself — fuck everybody else." His opinions have earned him an "elder statesman" reputation, with NME dubbing him "The wisest man in rock". Damon Albarn and Blur The most infamous of Gallagher's controversial statements was in a 1995 interview with The Observer, where he expressed a wish for Damon Albarn and Alex James of rivals Blur to "catch AIDS and die", a comment which he quickly apologised publicly for, and stated that "AIDS is no laughing matter." This statement was preceded by the success of (What's the Story) Morning Glory, which led to a well-documented feud with fellow Britpop band Blur. The differing styles of the bands, coupled with their prominence within the Britpop movement, led the British media to seize upon the rivalry between the bands. Both factions played along, with the Gallaghers taunting Blur at the 1996 BRIT Awards by singing a rendition of "Parklife" when they collected their "Best British Band" award (with Liam changing the lyrics to "Shite-life"). Gallagher, however, proved the most aggressive, and in an interview with The Observer, he uttered this statement. Gallagher maintains that the rivalry was conceived by the magazine NME and members of Blur's entourage as a ploy to raise their respective profiles, and that since this point he has had no respect for either party. However, Albarn has suggested the roots of the feud were much more personal. By 2007, the tension between the two had cooled, and in an NME interview, Gallagher said "I've got a lot of respect for Damon, I really do mean it. Because I'm indifferent to Damon he thinks that I think he's a cunt. Our Liam will talk to him, I won't because he's just another singer in a band to me, but I don't think he's a cunt. Good luck to him!" To this day he has mixed opinions on Blur- He has claimed on numerous times that Blur was a 'great band'. But he also critisised Daemon's political beliefs about 'Parklife'- But he still seams to respect him. Beetlebum is his favoirate Blur track except "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams". Liam Gallagher The Gallagher brothers famously share a turbulent relationship; one of their arguments was even released on a 1995 bootleg single entitled Wibbling Rivalry. Although in recent years their relationship has stabilised, during the band's early career there are a handful of incidents where the two have actually come to blows. In a L.A. show during their first American tour in 1994, Liam took to changing the words of the songs so that they were offensive to both Americans and Noel. A confrontation after the show led to a chair being thrown, and Noel leaving the tour and heading for Las Vegas, claiming he had "visions of Fear and Loathing flashing in (his) eyes". During recording sessions for the second Oasis album, (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, the brothers had a violent fight involving a cricket bat, when Liam invited everyone from a local pub back into the studio while Noel was trying to work. Noel got a hold of the bat and whacked Liam over the head with it. The fight ended with Noel breaking Liam's foot. In 1996, Gallagher provided lead vocals at a performance for MTV Unplugged when Liam backed out minutes before the set was due to start. Liam claimed to have been struck down with a "sore throat"; the band later found out that Liam did not like performing acoustically. Noel was further angered when Liam proceeded to heckle him from the balcony while the band performed. Just before the band were about to board a plane to the states for their crucial make or break US tour Liam left the airport claiming he had to find a house for his then wife Patsy Kensit. He lated joined the band for their last few gigs and the infamous MTV Awards performance, the remaining dates were scrapped. The band's future was tabloid daily news. While on tour in Barcelona in 1969, Oasis were forced to cancel a gig when Alan White's arm seized up, and the band spent the night drinking instead. Liam made a derogatory comment about Noel's then-wife Meg Mathews, and attempted to cast doubt over the legitimacy of Noel's daughter Anais, causing a scuffle in which Noel punched Liam, knocking him down. Following this, Noel declared he was quitting overseas touring, but returned for an Oasis gig in Dublin on 11 July 2000. During the performance, the two brothers shook hands at the end of "Acquiesce". Glastubury & Jay Z Controversy On February 1, 2008 it was announced that Jay-Z would headline the 2008 Glastonbury Festival. Tickets failed to sell out with 100,000 being sold - out of a possible 137,500 and as the festival sold out in 2 hours the previous year critics blamed the choice of a hip hop artist as opposed to a rock band as the main problem. Noel criticised the organisers of the festival for scheduling Jay-Z as a headliner for the traditionally guitar-driven, stating "If it ain't broke don't fix it. If you start to break it then people aren't going to go. I'm sorry, but Jay-Z? No chance. Glastonbury has a tradition of guitar music and even when they throw the odd curve ball in on a Sunday night you go 'Kylie Minogue?' I'm not having hip hop at Glastonbury." A controversy ensued in the months leading up to the event with artists, promoters and fans weighing in both for and against. Jay-Z responded to this controversy saying, "We don't play guitars, Noel, but hip hop has put in its work like any other form of music. This headline show is just a natural progression. Rap music is still evolving. From Afrika Bambaataa DJ-ing in the Bronx and Run DMC going platinum, to Jazzy Jeff And The Fresh Prince winning the first rap Grammy, I'm just next in the line. We have to respect each other's genre of music and move forward." Jay-Z opened his set at the 2008 Glastonbury Festival with a cover of Oasis' classic "Shakermaker." When Gallagher was asked about the incident he replied "The way it's played itself out is that I said Jay-Z had no right to play Glastonbury, which is a crock of horseshit. I got off a plane and someone asked me about the fact that Glastonbury hadn't sold out for the first time in years, and if it was because of Jay-Z. From there it grew into this crap that I was standing on an orange crate at Speakers' Corner saying, 'Gather round, brothers and sisters. Have you heard what's happening at Glastonbury this year?' I have a certain turn of phrase. So if I say, "Chicken sandwiches in McDonald's are just plain fucking wrong," it doesn't mean I'm attacking all chickens or all sandwiches. I've hung out with Jay-Z in Tokyo. I've seen his show. It's not my bag, but it's all right. We have a mutual friend in Chris Martin. So I am a guy who doesn't like hip-hop -- shock, horror. I don't dislike rappers or hip-hop or people who like it. I went to the Def Jam tour in Manchester in the '80s when rap was inspirational. Public Enemy were awesome. But it's all about status and bling now, and it doesn't say anything to me." When Jay Z was asked about Gallagher's comments he said "I haven't spoken to him Gallagher, I heard he was reaching out. I don't bear any grudge, it's all good. I just don't believe in good music and bad music, I've always said that. You look at any interview from the beginning of time, I've always stated that I don't believe in the lines and classifications that people put music in so they can easily define it". When asked who he would be interested in collaborating with in the future, the rapper said, "Anyone. Oasis as well – it doesn't matter to me." However he later went on to follow up the controversy by referring to the incident in the track "Jockin' Jay-Z (Dope Boy Fresh)": ""That bloke from Oasis said I couldn't play guitar, someone shoulda told him I'm a fuckin' rock star." Noel has responded to the whole issue with this statement again from the Dr. Phil show: "They demand that Rockstars shouldn’t have a massive big ego, but when I make a flipping comment and it becomes a national issue, what am I to think? I’m mean who cares what I think? Well, apparently everyone. So with that in mind can everyone buy my new album please." His influences Artists he has coloboroateod with *Ricky Gervais — "Free Love Freeway" from The Office Specials DVD (2004); Backing vocals, guitar *Ian Brown — "Keep What Ya Got" from the album Solarized (2004); Guitars, keyboards, piano, backing vocals and co-songwriting, and on Corpses In Their Mouths from the album Unfinished Monkey Business (1998);Backing Vocals. Noel the footballer In 2020 Noel finally became a professional footballer for his beloved team Liverpool. Discography Oasis *''Definitely Maybe'' (1994) *''(What's The Story) Morning Glory?'' (1995) *''Be Here Now'' (1997) Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds * Who Built The Moon (2017) * The Gays Should Die (2020) * Niger Faggot (2020) Trivia *Cannot drive or swim- has four cars despite this. *Watches Coronation Street 'Religiously'. *Despite having a wife has come out as gay on three separate occasions. References Category:Oasis members Category:Gallagher brothers Category:Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds members Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Band members Category:People